Wedding
by RadosianStar
Summary: My point of view on the Royal Couple's wedding.


**A/N: Sorry to keep everyone waiting, but in my defense, I've been busy with my novel and I have to take special summer courses for a couple of weeks. But anyway, here's another story. **

* * *

><p>It was the big day, and Eugene was more than nervous, he was practically hysterical. He had never committed himself to anyone before. And here he was waiting for the very moment where he and his bride to be would say 'I do'. The tailors were doing some final alterations to his suit that Rapunzel had made herself. The ex-thief continued to ponder about the day he proposed it seemed like only yesterday and now here he is ready to watch his love walk down the aisle.<p>

He had jitters for sure. So much was happening so fast, it was thrilling and exciting all at once. Getting married and starting a family was a big step for both of them, especially Rapunzel, who hardly even knew her own family at all. They were both completely aware of the responsibilities and challenges that lied ahead. But it was completely worth the risk. They had spent so much time together that the suspense was practically killing him just to ask her, and even with that he was surprised she said, yes.

As his thought slowly drowned his mind, the tailors had just finished the adjustments to Eugene's suit.

"All done sir," said the Master Tailor, interrupting the ex-thief's thoughts.

"Huh… Oh! Yes. Thank you."

The tailors bowed and exited the room, while the Queen began to enter. Eugene bowed nervously to the entering royal, while she gave him a reassuring smile and a ready nod. After the silent responses the two walked out the room and readied themselves for the most glorious day in The Kingdom's entire history- the marriage between the Lost Princess and a former thief.

* * *

><p>The princess couldn't breath. Every fibre of her being was shaking with anxiety and excitement. It was her wedding day and though she knew very little about such a ritual, she understood one thing: she was going to dedicate the rest of her life with the very man she fell in love with, Eugene Fitzherbert.<p>

The seamstresses were examining her wedding gown. She had never seen such a long dress in her entire life and this coming from a girl who spent years sewing dozens of dresses together. Pascal looked at her and gave Rapunzel a thumbs up of encouragement. Today was going to be the best day of her entire life.

As the seamstresses finished their inspection, the King walked in with pride, joy and even a little hint of sadness in his eyes. His daughter was getting married, and she wasn't a little girl anymore. Everything seemed to pass so quickly: The princess' theft, her return, and now a wedding. His Majesty and his wife only whished they knew their own daughter for so much longer.

* * *

><p>Finally, it was time. Eugene stood inside the cathedral, by the alter, awaiting his bride. It was the moment of a lifetime and right now he felt like he couldn't even breathe as the grand doors began to open revealing bridesmaids, each dressed in a long, simple light blue gown. Next came the ring bearer dressed in his little suit, carrying a pillow that held the rings, followed by the flower girls who spread petals with each step that the bearer took, then finally came the main event, the bride. Escorted by her father, Rapunzel looked positively ravishing in her white gown. This was a very precious moment, so he savoured as much as he could. After all, it wasn't everyday a princess got married.<p>

When they finally reached the altar, The King let Eugene escort his daughter the rest of the way. As his only daughter left with the man she would soon marry tiny tears began to well up from his eyes. Hush came over everything once the couple reached the final stage to seal this eternal bond- The ever powerful Priest.

The royal couple finished exchanging their vows and once their declaration for one another was final, the priest spoke.

"Citizens of our fair Kingdom," the Priest declared to the people sitting, "today marks the era of a new age. An age of love and judgement. Today, we celebrate not only the wedding of our wondrous princess, but also the bond of true love and true passion. For this man once know as the thief, Flynn Rider, has proven his reform before the Kingdom as well as our young princess. The path that lies ahead has been tainted with uncertainty, however what surely is to come will change this world's very history." As he finished his speech, he tuned to Eugene.

"Do you Eugene Fitzherbert take Princess Rapunzel to be your lawfully wedded wife? To cherish with all your heart, to protect her from all harm and to stand by her side, for better or for worse, 'till death shall finally part you?"

"I do," the ex-thief replied.

"And do you Princess Rapunzel take Eugene Fitzherbert to be your lawfully wedded husband? To honour with all your heart, to love with no regret and to stand by his side, for better or for worse, 'till death shall finally part you?"

"I do," the princess replied a bit nervously.

"Then, by the power vested in me and by this very Kingdom, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Prince and Princess of our Kingdom. You may now seal this deal with a kiss."

Eugene approached his new wife cautiously as she did the same. Then the cautious attempts tuned into a sweet, passionate kiss. It was official, they were now man and wife and their future would be a whole new adventure.

The deal was complete and crowds were roaring once the now married couple exited the cathedral. Most of the guards had to keep the crowd under control, including the Captain. He wasn't exactly happy with the arrangement, but he'd still keep a close eye on their new prince for insurance purposes.

As the couple rushed down the streets towards the carriage Pascal watched his best friend on the happiest day of her life out the window. And you could say the Captain won't be the only one keeping his eyes peeled.

At the carriage, Rapunzel and Eugene readied themselves for a new adventure as a now married Rapunzel tossed her bouquet above her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Honest opinions please. I'm, still working on my other stories, and of course my novel and some other projects, but I'll do my very best to finish them.**


End file.
